NBB: Common Ground
by hangman005
Summary: This is the 4th story in the series and the finale of three part plot. Nat and Juanita have finally realized Alex's dark secret. What is it, how does it bring Alex and Juanita closer together and how could Alex blame himself for this... R
1. Dark Secrets Revealed Part 2

Nat and Juanita just stood there and stared at the piece of paper, disbelievingly. This couldn't be it. How could Alex think he blamed him for this. It was their mothers Certificate of Death and until now Nat had not known how she had died, and even now he wasn't sure what it meant exactly. One point stuck out, '_Cause of Death: Undetected difficulties following the birth of Alexander Draper Wolff__'_ Nat knew he had to speak to his dad, only he could shed some light on what happened.

"Nat, what happened when your mum died?" Juanita asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Nat said numb with shock, "I need to talk to dad."

Nat turned to face the door.

"DAD!" he called out loudly whilst a bit shakey.

Mr Wolff came into the room almost running.

"What happened when mum died?" Nat asked quietly.

Mr Wolff didn't say anything and just looked at Nat awkwardly.

"Maybe another tim… Where did you find that?" he said changing track seeing the certificate in Nat's hand.

"Alex had it. He was hiding it," Nat said slowly.

"Juanita, Nat, take a seat," Mr Wolff requested quietly after a couple of minutes.

Juanita and Nat walked slowly to Alex's unused bed and sat down. Nat was feeling a bit nervous, he half hoped that he would not find out how it all happened.

"It was just after Alex was born. Your mother fell in love with him at first sight, they seemed to bond immediately. The doctors were saying how odd it was because Alex wasn't crying, and he didn't for the first couple of days." Mr Wolff said, reliving the moments in his mind. "Your mother and I had an argument over what to name him, I wanted Karl Miles. We still hadn't made up 2 days later, Alex was still without a name, and your mother was clinging to him, they seemed to have bonded a lot in such a short time. The doctors had missed something when Alex was born, and she was slowly bleeding to death. By the time anyone realized it was too late and she died. At that exact same time Alex cried for the first time. I don't know how but Alex knew, the doctors tried to bring her back, but Alex knew, it took days to finally get him to stop crying. It was devastating, everything was going well. Now I can't help but think, would it have been easier if we didn't have that argument."

Mr Wolff began sobbing quietly, and both Juanita and Nat sat there teary eyed. They let it all sink in, and for Juanita it was almost too much.

After several minutes, in which Mr Wolff slowly regain his composure someone finally spoke.

"What was Alex's mother like?" Juanita asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Like Alex… Every day I see his mother in him, both were extremely strong willed, they liked to get their own way, they were both funny, and often inappropriate." Mr Wolff said getting a bit choked up, he knew he could not survive if Alex didn't come home.

Nat and Juanita both looked at each other, both were feeling the same thing and had come to the same understanding.

**Juvenile Detention Centre**

Sam was pushed roughly back into the cell, holding his nose which was bleeding profusely.

"How do you get a blood nose from talking on the phone?" Alex asked annoyed, he had half been hoping that the apartment would burn down destroying all the evidence.

"Guards have no sense of humour" Sam said tilting his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How do you find your way out of bed in the morning?" Alex asked heatedly, 'Could Nat have found anyone dumber?' he thought to himself.

"It just happens" Sam said uncaringly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a few fries short of a happy meal?" Alex asked getting riled up.

"Yeah, anyone ever told you, the wheel is spinning but the hamsters dead?" Sam retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Alex yelled angry at being insulted by this idiot.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were trading insults," Sam said sarcastically.

Alex put his head in his hands and tried to rip out his hair.

"Your making my brain go on strike… I'm getting dumber by the minute." Alex moaned.

"Get used to it, because if you don't change your be stuck here with someone dumber than me," Sam said lying down on his bed.

"Like who?" Alex said sceptically.

"The Timmerman Brothers… imagine four weeks stuck with the Timmerman Brothers" Sam said, he remembered having the misfortune of meeting them early in the summer after some sort of dress up party in which they were dressed as convicts, he remembered think about Australians when he saw them.

Alex shuddered slightly, 'either this guy is a few feathers short of a duck, or his madness is getting less credit than it deserves' Alex thought to himself as he tried to fend of the horrific images coming to mind of being trapped with the Timmerman Brothers.

**Outside Amigos Middle and High School**

"Guess what?" Nat said, seeing Cooper, Rosalina, Thomas, David and Qaasim for the first time in a weak.

"Your giving up on Alex and running away to join the circus?" Qaasim said

"Your dumping Rosalina and having it on with Juanita?" Thomas asked, earning him a slap across the back of the head.

"What? No! I think I know why Alex is the way he is," Nat said frowning.

"Nat, Alex is just Alex," Cooper said simply.

"He blames himself… well thinks I blame him for our mom dieing." Nat said continuing anyway.

"That is without a doubt the dumbest thing you have ever said," Rosalina responded.

"No, it's true, Sam rang last night…" Nat persisted.

"Is that the guy you tricked into going to jail?" Qaasim asked.

"That's one way of putting it… but yeah" Nat said bashfully.

"So he rang and said what? Alex murdered your mom?" Thomas said sullenly.

"That's not what happened" Nat said defensively.

"Well enlighten us, Nat" Thomas said aggressively.

"Alex thinks I blame him for our mom dieing, but she dies because the doctors missed something when he was born" Nat said trying to sound off hand.

The band stayed quiet for a minute, they had never heard how Nat and Alex's mom died before.

"Well think back, do you remember ever saying 'Alex, I blame you for killing mom'?" Thomas asked as he got on Nat's nerves.

Nat lashed out and punched Thomas in the Jaw.

"What was that for?" Thomas asked sulking as he rubbed his jaw.

"Because your being an asshole." Nat said angrily.

"I don't have time for this. Come on David." Thomas said turning to walk away.

"Why?" David asked looking bemused.

"Can't you see he is just making this up to get attention." Thomas said annoyed.

"Yeah because this is the kind of thing I make up." Nat said getting madder, "What do you think, Alex is at home and I'm pretending he's in jail to look good?"

Thomas glared at Nat, before walking off. David surprisingly did not follow.

"What's with him?" Qaasim asked surprised.

"He's sick of Alex getting everyone's attention" David said shrugging.

"What do you think?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know. It's not the same without him, but it's annoying thinking what could be wrong with him." David said a little flustered.


	2. Free, But Not

**Juvenile Detention Centre - _2 days until release_**

"Hey are you nervous about getting out?" Alex asked randomly one morning.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me, you might catch my stupid" Sam said yawning.

"Don't be a dick! I want to talk normally" Alex said a bit annoyed.

"Why? you haven't before." Sam said sceptically.

Because I have a headache, and I don't want to shout," Alex said through gritted teeth.

Sam just shrugged.

"I'll be nervous later, now I'm just trying not to die of boredom" Sam said simple, "You?"

"I don't want to get out," Alex said quietly.

"Why?" Sam said taken aback, he was bored of this place already.

"Nat will be there…: Alex said slowly, still unsure whether he should be talking to this guy.

"What about Juanita?" Sam asked uncomfortably, he hated other peoples personal problems.

"How do you know about her?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"That time you got knocked out" Sam said shrugging again.

"She probably hates me and never wants to see me again… I was so mean to her…" Alex said sadly remembering how much Juanita had helped him through.

"And how do you feel about her?" Sam asked staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked frowning.

"To be honest, I don't. But I thought you wanted to talk." Sam said indifferently.

Alex frowned further, as he digested the answer. He looked as though he wouldn't continue.

"I don't know… I like her, you know like like…" Alex said cautiously still unsure. "And it all got ruined by that jerk Ryan." Alex said clenching his fists. "You don't think she likes him do you?"

"With my 5 seconds of experience around you two, I'd say she likes you" Sam said quietly.

Alex's face lit up a little as this little ray of hope entered him.

**2 Days Later**

Nat and Mr Wolff sat in a secluded part of the centre, away from the prying eyes of the press. An unknown female sat in one of the corners.

It was early. 8:30am, Alex and Sam weren't supposed to be released until at least 11. They all sat in a nervous silence, until Nat finally spoke.

"Dad? What if he still hates me?" Nat asked worried.

"He won't hate you, once we explain it" Sonny said.

Nat wasn't so sure, he wished Juanita could have come, maybe she could of loosened Alex up, instead she had school.

Isolation Cell

Neither Alex nor Sam had slept the last two nights, both nervously awaiting their release. They knew it was today, but didn't know what time. They both sat on their beds yawning and looking void of energy.

"Do I have to go?" Alex asked shaking, as he dreaded the fallout from everyone.

"Yeah, unless you want to get into another fight… and if your going to do that wait till after we've hade lunch… prison food in rank." Sam said less then thrilled about the thought of staying in Jail.

"We?" Alex asked bemused.

"You go, we go." Sam said simply.

"Are we Siamese twins?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps…" Sam said flatly,

"What's the use," Alex said thumping the bed, "I really don't want to go"

Sam sighed, "You can't stay here for ever."

The cell door clunked and rattled as it opened. The guard just motioned for Alex and Sam to follow. Alex hesitated for a few minutes before getting up and heading slowly and unsteadily out the door. Sam took his cue and followed suit. They followed the guard who lead them down a corridor to the point where the collected their possessions. Not a word was said, as both changed out of their orange coveralls into the bloody clothes they were arrested in. It felt strange to be back in regular clothes. Alex tied a red do-rag around his head to hide his untamed hair. After another couple of minutes, and being fully changed and accessorised, they were lead down another corridor. At the end were two large double doors. Each step they took got shorter and shorter until they were almost crawling, and before either of them were comfortable they were at the door. The door was opened and Nat and Mr Wolff turned to face it.

"Alex!" They both said getting up and hugging Alex, who didn't hug back.

"How are you Alex?" Nat asked with nervous anticipation, he noticed how pale and unwell Alex was looking.

"Humph" Alex said not ready to give anyone answers.

Nat looked offended but Alex paid no attention, he just wanted to go home and be by himself.

Nat turned to Sam. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Sam just nodded and turned to the unknown girl.

"KIWI!" She said excitedly bouncing to her feet. "I missed you Kiwi." She said throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I missed you too" Sam said hugging her back.

Nat just watched on jealously, he wished it had been more like that for him and Alex.

"Alex, we should talk," Sonny said putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked at it and lifted it off, then he pushed it away. Alex was in no mood to talk to anyone, and Nat and Mr Wolff quickly realized this.

"Maybe later," Sonny said quietly.

Everyone in the room just stood around uncomfortably, looking like lost sheep, as the seconds turned into minutes.

"So ahhh, do we just walk out?" Sam asked looking around for some sort of direction.

"Yeah I guess, but do you really want to walk?" Nat said distracted by Alex giving everyone the silent treatment.

"Yeah I need to stretch my legs" Sam said, feeling a bit unsteady as he got used to prolonged times on his feet.

"Well, good luck… and I owe you?" Nat said equally as distracted, but stuck is hand out to shake.

"Yeah, you do." Sam said smirking as he shook back. He looked around and gave a slight wave to Sonny, and looked at Alex for a few moments, before they both exchange barely notable nods.

Sam and his friend exited the prison and were met by a barrage of questions from the awaiting press.

"What is Alex hiding?" One reporter yelled out.

"If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you, what happened here, stays here," Sam said trying to brush past.

"Are you implying you violated Alex Wolff?" another reporter asked, who happened to be Mat Pinfield.

"You sir, are an Idiot. How about you get your mind out of the gutter and stop acting like a damn child. You overpaid prick" Sam said burning with anger, 'how did they still let him on TV?' he thought.

"So you're not denying it?" Another reporter asked.

"This allegation is so stupid I felt my IQ going down just listening to it, does that tell you what you want to hear?" Sam said angrily. "Now if you have nothing better to do with your time, let me through so I can ditch this joint"

The press begrudgingly let him through, still trying to hound answers at him, although they were cautious not to make stupid accusations.

Nat, Alex and Mr Wolff entered the apartment, they had avoided the press, by getting in the back of a prison van as it left the centre. By the time the media realised it was too late.

Alex quickly disappeared up to his room, where he just sat on the floor in silence, ignoring everyone's attempts to talk with him.


	3. Orphan

**Amigos Middle School**

Juanita was at school and highly distracted. She was nervous, she didn't know if Alex was still mad at her, how he would react when he found out she knew or whether he had changed from the Alex she liked. She had found trying to predict Alex's mood was like trying to swim up Niagara Falls.

She was also annoyed at Alex. 'Why didn't he come to me?' She kept asking herself.

Juanita found it easy to ignore everything that day, from the smart ass comments Ryan was making to the detentions she was given by every teacher for not paying attention.

The bell finally rung as she got changed after gym. She threw her bag over her shoulders and walked quickly to the Wolff apartment.

She didn't notice anything as she made her way to the apartment, walking into several people as she rushed through.

She reached the door and knocked on it, Nat answered.

"Hey Juanita," Nat said a bit dully as he opened the door to let her in.

Juanita walked passed and looked around, she could see Mr Wolff, but she couldn't see Alex.

"Hey Nat… I thought Alex was getting out today…" Juanita stated questioningly.

Nat tried to smile but disappointment shone through.

"He did, he's upstairs keeping to himself," Nat said quietly.

"Can I go and see him?" Juanita asked apprehensively.

Nat just shrugged.

"You can…" Nat began, "But don't expect him to talk, look, respond or acknowledge you in anyway"

Juanita went upstairs almost reluctantly, she was now unsure if she wanted to see Alex or not… or if he wanted to see her.

She opened the door, and saw Alex was sitting on the floor, hunched up against the bed with his head looking between his knees. Alex paid no attention as the door opened and as Juanita crossed the room. She had the sudden urge to run up and hug Alex, but she could tell it was the wrong thing to do, she quietly sat down beside him. Alex showed no interest in her or anything.

"Hey Alex, how… how are you?" Juanita asked nervously.

Alex just looked at his feet, he wanted to say something but was scared that anything he said would make things worse.

"Come on Alex, can't you at least look at me?" Juanita asked desperately.

Alex slowly looked up, his face was pale and his eyes were hollow. He looked sullen, with a less then subtle hint of insomnia.

Juanita recoiled abit and Alex put his head down sadly.

"I'm sorry Alex, it's just you don't look well" Juanita said sensing she hurt Alex.

Alex still said nothing, he didn't want to take the risk.

"It wasn't your fault," She said urgently as she tried to soften him up.

Alex didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. He unexpectedly got to his feet, walked over to the bathroom and locked himself in there.

Juanita just sat there a little surprised, after a few minutes she got fed up. Getting to her feet she walked over the Alex's drawers which had a screwdriver sitting on them. She picked it up and started to jimmy open the bathroom door. After five minutes she managed to pop the door open. Alex was sitting hunched against the opposite wall, he stared at Juanita.

"Just leave me alone, you don't understand" Alex said trying to block Juanita out.

Juanita glared at Alex.

"Does the word 'orphan' mean anything to you Alex?" Juanita asked annoyed.

Alex bit his bottom lip. 'How could I have forgotten that' Alex thought to himself. Juanita watched the realization hit Alex. Alex just sat numb and dumbstruck, he couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. Alex opened his mouth several times trying to speak, closing them each time getting more frustrated.

"I'm… S… S… S… Sorry," Alex said in a barely audiable whisper.

Juanita almost fell over, Alex never apologized.

"For what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Everything," Alex mouthed soundlessly.

Juanita looked down at Alex, for once she felt she knew something, Alex was being sincere.

Juanita sat down beside Alex, and cautiously put her arm around Alex and hugged him. Alex sat there uncomfortably as Juanita hugged him. Half of him enjoyed, but the other half was unsure.

Alex slowly grew a bit more comfortable and after almost 3 hours of silence leaned his head on Juanita's shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" Alex asked suddenly but quietly.

"What!?" Juanita said almost knocking Alex head off her shoulder. "No! No! Why would you think that?"

Alex didn't answer, instead asked another question.

"Does Nat hate me?" Alex asked hoping for some reassurance.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Juanita said quietly seeing Nat standing in the doorway.

Alex didn't look up, he wasn't ready for Nat yet. Nat wasn't surprised, but still felt hurt all the same.

"Juanita, I think your foster parents want you home," Nat said quietly.

Juanita looked annoyed.

"Why now?" She said frustrated.

Nat just shrugged, "No idea" he said quietly.

Juanita tried to gently shake Alex of her shoulder.

"She's not going… she's staying here with me," Alex said

"Alex," Nat said in a sort of whiny tone.

Juanita looked uncomfortable she didn't want to leave Alex, but she had to go home.

"I have to go, Alex" Juanita said quietly.

"If your going, I'm going" Alex said and the look on his face said he was not negotiating.

"Alex," Nat said in the same tone.

Juanita looked a bit pleased, but uncomfortable at the same time. She was pleased because Alex didn't want to be away from her, but she didn't think she could stay with him.

Nat knew that there was no point, trying to talk to Alex if Alex didn't want to, and he knew getting into an argument with him would not be a good thing.

"Fine, I'll see if you can stay over at Juanita's house." Nat finally conceded.


	4. Here To Sort Out Problems

As Nat left the bathroom, Juanita just hugged Alex tighter. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to put it into words. They just sat there quietly waiting for Nat to come back.

Nat finished on the phone downstairs, and was a bit surprised, Juanita's foster parents seemed like they followed rules strictly, so when they agreed on a school night, Nat was surprised. He climbed the stairs and emptied out Alex's school bag, and put some new clothes in it. Seeing as Alex was still suspended from school, until him and their dad and some sort of meeting, it wasn't a big deal.

"Here's your stuff, Alex" Nat said hollowly, he was frustrated about being passed over by his brother again.

Juanita thanked Nat, and started to help Alex to his feet, he seemed a bit clingy and insecure. Nat gave the bag to Alex, who barely nodded. Nat took this as the closest thing Alex was going to give to thanks.

Alex and Juanita made it out the door and down to the lobby. The press were now waiting outside.

"There's too many people" Alex complained seeing them all.

Juanita looked at him, she hadn't heard anything about jail yet and assumed Alex was pretty much alone.

"You didn't see too many people then huh?" Juanita asked as she tightly gripped onto Alex's hand.

The press were yelling loudly trying to get their questions heard, but many of whom had covered previous Alex Wolff news, noticed how timid he was, and this just added fuel to the fire.

Pushing their way through Alex and Juanita burst out the other side of the mob and made there way to Juanita's house.

As they entered her house, Juanita's foster mom came out.

"Hello Juanita, Alex," She said surveying them, she too noticed that Alex looked unwell, not helped by the fact he was still wearing his bloodstained clothing. "Just put your stuff down there, and we will sort it out after dinner"

Alex suddenly noticed the smell of cooked meatloaf, and Juanita's foster brother and sisters in the dining room.

"Can I just eat out here?" Alex asked quietly, not wanting to be suddenly surrounded by people.

"No, you have to get used to people again" she said kindly but strictly. She had looked after many foster children that had come from jail some in isolation, and she knew it was best to get them used to normal life quickly.

Alex looked like he was going to protest, but Juanita stepped on his foot. Alex conceded and sullenly followed Juanita into the kitchen and sat at the table. The chatter at the table kept going for a few minutes as they kids were accustomed to having new people arrive at odd times. They varied in aged from about 3 to 17 and there was 7 of them in total. 3 girls and 4 boys.

Alex poked moodily at a piece of meatloaf that was put on his plate, he just stared at the plate hoping not to draw the attention of the others. It didn't work.

"Hey it's Alex Wolff!" a 12 year old girl screeched at seeing Alex.

The rest of the table covered their ears as she screeched excitedly.

"Don't you pester him…" Juanita's foster mom warned.

"Why's he here?" the 12 your old girl asked.

"Denise, manners! All I know is Alex needs to work something else, and wouldn't have left Juanita otherwise" She said, feeling that Alex had the right for his issues to be private… no matter what the press thought.

Alex just cowered away under the attention, and only Juanita holding his hand beside him stopped him running away.

"How come Juanita gets a friend over, she/he/it could have at least brought home one of the Jonas Brothers" A fourteen year old girl protested.

Alex felt Juanita's hand tense, but he did not let go.

"Jane! Be nice. The reason Juanita's friend is over here, is because it's the best way for him to work through his problems, which is beneficial to everyone." Juanita's foster mom said.

"The Jonas Brothers are much better" She bragged to Alex.

Alex just ignored it as he continued to poke is meatloaf.

The oldest there a 17 year old flung a piece of broccoli at the Jane.

"Just ignore her, she's a brat," the boy said whispering to Alex.

"Steve, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw food." Their Foster mom said.

"Are you going to eat that Alex, or stab it to death?" Juanita asked as she finished hers to see Alex still poking his with a fork.

Alex was too nervous to eat, even though he was starving.

Alex spared a piece with his fork, and crammed it into his mouth, everyone just stared at him, and Alex felt more uncomfortable.


	5. Orphan Remember

Juanita and Alex were last to get up from the table.

"Come on Alex, you can come into my room" Juaninta said as she stared him up there.

They entered the hall way and saw Alex's bag was open.

"I've got Alex Wolff's underwear!" Denise screamed waving Alex's boxers like a flag.

Alex didn't batter an eyelid but Juanita flushed red.

"Put them back Denise" Juanita said angrily

"No! I'm going to sell them for millions" She said holding them out of reach.

"Thank you" Steve said as he snatched them out of her hands and threw them to Juanita. Out of all his foster family he like Juanita best, he was a bit jealous that she got to hang out with Alex.

"What did you do that for?" Denise whinged, annoyed at losing her prized possession.

"How about you leave Alex and all his stuff alone or I'll tell everyone that you have a crush on your teacher." Steve warned holding back a smirk.

"But I don't!" Denise said horrified.

"Your point?" Steve said simply.

Denise stormed off.

"Thank you Steve," Juanita said shoving Alex's boxers back in his bag.

Steve just nodded, he knew if he helped Juanita, Juanita would help Alex, Alex could back to being friends with Nat and then maybe the band could get back together... which would make Steve happy.

Juanita and Alex finished the journey up to Juanita's room. It was covered in skateboarding posters and her skateboarding gear was scattered all over the room. Alex went over and sat against the wall. Juanita followed throwing Alex's bag on her bed as she went.

"Are they always this annoying?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah, Steve's the only good one" Juanita said simply.

Alex put his arm around Juanita and rested his head on her shoulder, while she put her arm around him. Then they just sat there for about ten minutes.

"Does Nat hate me?" Alex asked sadly.

"Why would Nat hate you?" Juanita asked looking into Alex's sad brown eyes.

"Because he thinks it's my fault" Alex said quietly.

"Alex he doesn't blame you," Juanita said taking Alex's do-rag off and stroking his hair.

"Yes he does," Alex persisted.

Juanita sighed.

"How did you find out?" Juanita asked still stroking his hair.

Alex batted her arm away and put his head in his hands. Juanita just hugged Alex tighter, she never realized just how complex Alex was.

"I was bored after Betty left and Dad and Nat were just moping around the couch," Alex said slowly.

He sat silent for another few minutes.

"I was looking at photos and there was some of mom and me" Alex continued slowly and even more quietly.

Juanita hugged Alex even tighter as though urging him to continue.

"And then I found the… the… the… thing, so I took it so no one would know. Then Nat come along and said it was all my fault." Alex said a couple of tears rolling down his cheek.

Juanita wiped Alex's tears of his face and then kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Don't… I don't' deserve it," Alex whined sulking.

"Alex you can't blame yourself… It wasn't your fault." Juanita said softly.

"What would you know? If I wasn't here mom would be, and then everyone would be happy," Alex said heatedly.

"Orphan remember?!" Juanita said frustrated. "And don't think like Alex, it doesn't help… And believe me Alex, everyone would be sadder if you weren't here… Your mom and dad would have lost a child, Nat would have lost a brother… and I would have lost you…"

Alex sat there quietly, he knew she was right but was still feeling confused and guilty about the whole thing.

"How did your parents die?" Alex asked uncomfortably.

Juanita was caught off guard, if though she was expecting the question.

Like Alex she hadn't shared the story.

"I don't really remember, It happened on my first day of school," Juanita said trying to remember what she had been told. "We had just left the school and were going home. We lived a bit out of the city and were getting on the freeways… when we got hit by a truck." Juanita said sadly.

"Why aren't you like me?" Alex asked resting his head on her shoulder again.

Juanita started stroking Alex's hair again.

"I don't know, I just learnt that I couldn't have stopped it" Juanita said turning her head to look into Alex's troubled eyes.

Juanita leaned forward and kissed Alex.

"What was that for?" Alex asked sullenly, he had so much feelings running around him he just found himself emotionally confused.

"You needed some cheering up… and I missed you," Juanita said, hoping Alex would feel the same, which of course he did, it was just lost in the static of everything else.

Alex felt abit lighter, but he didn't know what else to feel.

Alex and Juanita just there hugging for another few hours before her foster mum told them they had to sleep. Juanita went to sleep in her bed and Alex was given a sleeping bag and pillow and slept on the floor.


	6. Skating Does Good

Juanita woke early the next morning. Alex was awake sitting up right his sleeping bag only covering his lower half.

"You alright dawg?" Juanita asked yawning as she looked at the clock '5:47'

Alex looked up.

"The floors too cold" he complained.

Juanita noticed Alex was looking better than yesterday, maybe the sleep had done him good.

"You can come up here if you want," Juanita said patting her bed.

Alex sat there for a few seconds, before getting out of the sleeping bag only in his boxers and a singlet and going and sitting on Juanita's bed.

"It's cold" Alex complained.

Juanita looked at Alex.

"Don't even think about it" She said seriously

Alex looked back at Juanita with his less sunken brown eyes.

"Fine you can have my top blanket," She said throwing it at him.

Alex smiled weakly as he wrapped it around himself, looking like a caterpillar in a cacoon.

Do you have to go to school today?" Alex asked Juanita who wrapped in the rest of her blankets sat up beside Alex.

"Yeah probably" She answered unenthused.

"I don't want you to go," Alex said honestly.

"You could come with me," Juanita suggested.

"They wont let me," Alex said unsure of what he wanted to do, he knew he didn't want to be alone.

"And since when has that stopped you?" Juanita asked smirking.

Alex smile a little, he could feel a little bit of his old self coming through. But Juanita could tell he was far from happy, and maybe some skating would cheer him up more.

"Where's the bathroom?" Alex asked

"End of the hall" Juanita yawned.

Alex unwrapped himself from the blanket, he picked up his bag and went down the hallway.

"Alex Wolff in his underwear!" Denise screamed from the hallway.

Juanita just rolled her eyes, and laughed a little at Alex's reply.

"Why don't you scream something the world hasn't seen before?" Alex asked dully, but his voice was also full of sarcasm.

Alex came back twenty minutes later, showered and dressed. He was now wearing, a red hoodie over his white A-shirt, a Red beanie over his red do-rag, with black jeans and skate shoes on.

"Good to see you haven't lost your fashion sense," Juanita giggled.

"I missed my colors" Alex said quietly, he hated the orange jumpsuit.

"Don't look dawg," Juanita said putting her hands over Alex's eyes.

"Why can't I look?" Alex protested half heartedly, he was still confused about what he wanted.

"Because I'm better looking than you" Juanita said smirking.

Alex closed his eyes tightly as Juanita got out of bed and grabbed some cloths. Alex took a peek and saw Juanita standing there in her underwear.

"Looking good," Alex said smirking.

Juanita threw a pillow at him, before going and having a shower and getting changed. She was dressed the same way she was when the first meet.

"Come on Alex, lets get some food" Juanita said pulling Alex to his feet as he had sat back down on her bed.

They went downstairs and sat and watched TV as they eat PB+J for breakfast.

They all expected to see something about Alex on there, but Alex refuse to let them turn it off.

_Alex Wolff was released today, after serving the one month sentence for his part in the brawl in Manhattan approximately four weeks ago. Alex Wolff managed to escape the centre undetected by was picked up several hours later, leaving the Wolff__'__s apartment with a friend looking surprisingly timid and unwell. Sources suggest that Nat has been blaming Nat for some secret that neither brother is answering questions on. However things outside the centre were tense when fellow inmate Sam Hannagan almost clashed again with Mat Pinfield after wild accusations went flying…_

Alex didn't feel any better or any worse, and felt the press had taken it easy on him.

Alex finished his PB+J and sat there while Juanita went and got the skateboards, pads and helmets.

"What's that for?" Alex asked looking up from the table.

"Skating, duh" Juanita said smirking.

Alex sculled his glass of milk and let out a small burp.

"Lets roll," he said grabbing one of the skateboards and jamming a helmet on his head.

Juanita smiled as she followed Alex out the door. She was surprised at how quickly Alex was returning to normal, though she knew he still had big things bothering him and Nat was one of them.

Alex brightened more when he got to the skatepark. As he skated he enjoyed the feeling of the wind snaking it's way through his curly hair. This was the sensation he had missed the most.

"Enjoying yourself Alex?" Juanita asked from the top of the half pipe.

Alex jumped of his board and climbed up beside Juanita.

"This is the life, you and skateboarding," Alex said peering off the edge.

"What about music?" Juanita asked sitting on the edge with the weak fall sun lighting up her face. She remembered comparing Alex's hair to that of the drummer from the Naked Brothers Band, only to find out later that he was. "Don't you miss it?"

Alex sat down beside Juanita.

"Yeah…" He said saidly. "But I can't be in a band with just anyone…"

Alex felt really bad, he just realized he had broken his and Nat's pinky swear to never quit on each other in the band.

Juanita gave Alex a hug as the sun rose further into the New York sky. She felt Alex's discomfort and hoped the hug would help.

"We should get going, especially if your coming with" Juanita said looking at the time.


	7. Shocking Confessions

Alex and Juanita dropped their stuff at Juanita's house before heading to the school. Whispers followed Alex around but he ignored them, he was only there because he couldn't stand being alone. The class was talking loudly as Mr Johnston entered, as usual it was maths.

Mr Johnston scanned the class as they fell silent, he quickly looked back to focus on Alex.

"Mr Wolff, front and centre,"

Alex looked at Juanita and then slowly got up and walked to the front of the class with his head hung, he knew he was going to be kicked out.

"Mr Wolff, what are you doing here? I'm not allowed to teach until you've meet with Principal Schmoke." Mr Johnstone said in a hushed tone.

"Sitting with Juanita…" Alex said quietly, "And I promise I want learn anything if you let me stay,"

"How does that differ from any other time?" Mr Johnston replied in the same tone, he was a bit surprised, but could also tell the Alex was seriously bothered by something, he sensed getting rid of Alex wasn't really going to be an option.

"Because you don't have to try and teach me things" Alex mumbled, looking at his feet which he was shifting nervously.

"Sit down Mr Wolff, if you keep your head down we shouldn't have a problem." Mr Johnston said, surprising Alex.

Alex walked back slowly and sat down. He felt every single pair of eyes following him. They had all seen the news stories about his arrest and suspension and speculation about his problems. Alex very quickly grew uncomfortable and started shrinking behind the desk. He was used to being ignored and for most part only having one other person around.

"Right everyone, open you text books to page 45, Miss Dunn you can walk Mr Wolff through it," Mr Johnston said drawing everyone's attention away from Alex, though the kept glancing at him as though unsure.

"I don't want to do work," Alex said quietly as Juanita opened the book.

"You never do dawg," Juanita said looking at the questions before writing down the answers.

"You understand this stuff?" Alex asked staring blankly at the equations.

"I needed to something to keep me busy while you were gone," Juanita said remembering how alone she felt at school.

Alex started to doodle on a piece of paper, he glance at Juanita and almost fell of his chair. She was finished already.

"What are you drawing?" Juanita asked looking at Alex.

"Nothing," Alex said passing the piece of paper which just contained a scribble.

At that moment the door open and Mr Allen poked his head through the door, he quickly found Alex, who had glance at as he came in that morning.

"Mr Wolff, can I speak to you please?" he asked.

"You are," Alex said without looking up.

"In private," he said a bit frustrated.

Alex looked at Juanita who just nodded.

Alex slowly got out of his seat and walked to the corridor. He was uncomfortable leaving Juanita even for a few minutes.

"In here," Mr Allen said gesturing to an empty classroom.

"Your not making me go, are you?" Alex asked uncomfortably.

"No Alex, but I think it's about time you learnt a few things." Mr Allen answered.

"I didn't think you were allowed to teach me anything?" Alex asked confused, but relieved he was not being forced to leave.

Mr Allen sighed heavily.

"I've been speaking to your brother over the last few weeks," he said quietly, and watched as Alex began staring at his feet at the mention of Nat.

"How do you know Nat?" Alex asked even more uncomfortably then before.

"I taught him, he wasn't as bigger handful as you," Mr Allen said softly.

Alex didn't say anything but kept staring at his feet. 'Why would Nat talk to him of all people' Alex thought to himself.

"It wasn't you fault," Mr Allen said, guilt rife in his voice.

"What the hell is Nat doing? Telling everyone he sees?" Alex said all of a sudden angry, "And what would you know about it?"

"It wasn't your fault… it was mine" Mr Allen said staring at Alex with guilt.

Alex looked up and stared into Mr Allen's guilt filled eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex said angrily.

"I was the doctor," Mr Allen said sadly, but Alex got the feeling he was holding something else back.

"Nice try, how much did squidbreath pay you to say that?" Alex said getting madder.

"Alex… I don't lie about this… she was my sister" Mr Allen let slip.

"Sister?" Alex said is anger abated abit by confusion.

Mr Allen stood there awkwardly but full of shock, he didn't mean to say that.

"What do you mean sister? That would mean…" Alex said flustered and confused as he tried to put two and two together.

Mr Allen over came the shock and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, but was ignored as Mr Allen left.

Alex was frustrated, why was no one giving him answers. Alex decided on a whim to force them out of his brother, he hoped Juanita wouldn't miss him.

Alex walked quickly out of the room and down the deserted corridors and out of the school, walking to the high school next door.


	8. Understandings

"Excuse me young man, what are you doing?" A lady called from the office.

"Looking for squid… I mean Nat," Alex said tension his voice as he looked around.

"Why? And Why are you not at your school?" she asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Alex retorted angrily.

"No this is a school, so maybe if you answer my questions I could help," She replied with forced sweetness.

"Because I need to speak to him," Alex said through gritted teeth.

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't at your school," She said keeping her cool.

"I got suspended… HAPPY!?" Alex yelled angrily.

The lady sighed heavily and began walking with Alex to Nat's classroom.

Nat, Cooper, Qaasim and David were all sitting around one of the benches in one of the sciences labs. Thomas was sitting on the opposite side of the lab looking sullen.

"Wow, I've never known anyone to stay so grumpy for so long," Cooper said.

"Alex duh." The rest said together,

"How is he?" Cooper asked, ignoring the jibe.

"No idea, he wasn't looking to well yesterday, but he went to Juanita's" Nat said shrugging, trying not to dwell on it.

At the moment someone knocked on the door before opening it.

"Excuse me, could I…" The lady began.

Alex poked his head through the door, with a scowl plastered on his face.

"YOU! HERE! NOW!" Alex yelled cutting the lady off while gesturing to Nat.

Everyone in the class looked, first from Alex to Nat. They knew Nat's brother could be demanding, but most never knew how much.

"Speaking of the devil" Nat sighed and got up and walked to the corridor.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Nat asked exasperated.

"I was at school and…" Alex began angrily.

"Why were you at school?" Nat asked surprised. He knew his brother had jumped on the suspension for a free holiday.

"I didn't want to be away from Juanita… Don't distract me!" Alex said changing thread.

"Indeed," Nat said raising an eyebrow.

"How much are you paying people to make me feel stupid?" Alex asked furiously.

Nat just looked blank.

"Alex I have absolutely no idea what you are on about," he said honestly.

"MR ALLEN!" Alex said blowing another fuse.

The realization then hit Nat.

"Oh, ah… I guess he told you then," Nat said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Alex said calming down suddenly.

"He wasn't sure whether or not he would tell you" Nat said, "He was scared he would make things worse."

"You knew?" Alex asked even more subdued.

"I found out a couple of months ago," Nat said remembering Alex was on his sodaholics cruise.

"And you didn't tell me?" Alex asked looking hurt now.

"Look! You were on your sodaholics cruise, and then you ran away… I didn't remember until a couple of weeks ago." Nat explained.

Alex just looked at his feet. Not for the first time he wished he could forget it all.

"Alex, you, and me need to talk when we get home" Nat said deciding a school corridor was not the place for this talk.

"Can Juanita come?" Alex asked subdued.

"I guess so," Nat said heavy heartedly.

Nat stuck his hand out to do the handshake, but expected Alex to ignore it. He was surprised when Alex did the handshake.

Nat felt slightly better as entered the lab.

"Once again the world stops for Alex Wolff!" Thomas yelled bitterly.

"Shut Up Thomas!" Nat said annoyed.

Alex stood watching through the door.

"Make me," Thomas said obnoxiously. "What can't you and your brother screw up?"

Alex quickly walked up to Thomas who was to busy staring at Nat to notice. Alex stamped down hard on Thomas's foot.

"Nat said shut up!" Alex said, he could tell from the look on Nat's face, that Thomas had been giving him grief for a while.

Thomas didn't make a sound, but his reflexes caused him to lash out, hitting Alex in the side of the head. Alex's vision became clouded and blurry.

Nat looked ready to pounce on Thomas, but by this stage, David, Cooper and Qaasim had got in and separated Alex, Nat and Thomas.

"Get him out of here!" Mrs Jules called. 'Was this a classroom or a zoo?'

Qaasim who was holding Alex, half guided half dragged him into the hall.

"Come on Alex, lets get you out of here, before you get in any more trouble," Qaasim said leading him down the corridor, he wasn't sure, Alex hadn't exactly been predictable.

"Why doesn't Thomas like me?" Alex asked trying to calm down as he rubbed the spot where he got hit.

"I think he's just annoyed things aren't as they are supposed to be" Qaasim said as they came to the door of the school.

Alex looked extremely frustrated, but didn't say anything as he walked outside. The sun was stronger now, but Alex just sat down. He was frustrated that everything seemed to come back to him and that everything he did made things worse. After a while he got up to find Juanita and his class.

"Nat, Thomas, we are going to talk," Mrs Jules said irritated "The rest of you copy down the notes."

Nat and Thomas both went into the corridor annoyed at each other.

"What's going on between you two?" she asked glowering at both of them.

"I'm sick of the world bowing down to Nat and his stupid brother," Thomas said annoyed, "Why do they have to be the centre of attention?"

"Yeah, because it's sooo great," Nat snapped back.

"Alex is just doing this as a stunt," Thomas snapped back.

"Yeah, because the press is who Alex wants to deal with right now." Nat said sarcastically.

"So Nat, you just want you and Alex to be left alone, so you can try to help Alex… have you though about counselling?" Mrs Jules asked.

Nat almost laughed at the thought. Imagining Alex and a counsellor was like putting tomato sauce on Pavlova.

"Yes to the first, never gonna happen to the second" Nat said honestly.

"And Thomas, you think Alex gets too much attention and should be kept on a leash." Mrs Jules continued.

"Yeah" Thomas said.

"We tried that, remember with Betty," Nat said remembering it didn't really work because Alex bit Betty.

Thomas smiled abit, he remembered it as well.

"It seems to me that you both want the same thing. Thomas have you thought that Nat and Alex don't want the attention. How would you fell if your problems were broadcast around the world?" Mr Jules asked.

Thomas hadn't thought about that.

"Sorry for being such a jerk Nat," Thomas said suddenly.

Nat just smiled, he was pleased to have Thomas on his side again.


	9. An Old Friend

"That's where you got to," Juanita said as Alex entered the computer lab and sat beside Juanita.

Alex didn't say anything, instead he started banging his head into the desk, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Are you alright, Mr Wolff?" Mr Brack asked, more than a little concerned.

"No," Alex said as he continued to band his head.

"What are you doing?" Juanita asked unsure on how to stop him.

"Trying to forget…" Alex said with out stopping.

"Forget what?" Juanita asked putting her hand on his shoulder hoping to stop him.

"Everything…" Alex said slamming his head into the desk one last time, and just sitting there.

By now Alex had a splitting headache and his vision was a bit cloudy again, but he just sat there head on the table. The cut above Alex eye and burst open again, and blood was trickling down his forehead.

"Alex?" Mr Brack asked with even more concern.

"I think he should go home sir," Juanita said, she thought she could here Alex saying 'stupid' over and over again, very quietly.

"Take him, I'll cover for you," Mr Brack said, he was probably the most on to it teacher, and he knew that Alex and Juanita were more than petty friends.

The class just stared as Juanita helped Alex, and walked him through the door. 'He'll owe me big when he's better' Juanita thought to her self smirking.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked Alex quietly as she wiped blood from the cut that had reopened.

"It's too hard, it's like trying to drink and the carton is always empty… no matter what you do there is never anything left in the carton." Alex said quietly trying to hide his frustration at everything.

Juanita knew how Alex felt, she had felt the same way shortly before she met Alex. They made the rest of the trip to the Wolff apartment in silence. Once they got there, they opened the door, and weren't surprised not to see anyone there. Alex looked around the apartment, he felt really uncomfortable being back here. He noticed one of his drumsticks lying on the floor. He crouched down and picked it up. Juanita looked on curiously, she didn't need to be a genius to sense the unease in Alex, but she felt there was a lot more there, she just didn't know what.

As Alex grasped his hand around it, he noticed how natural it felt, it was just like an extra part to his body, and began subconsciously twirling it round his fingers.

Juanita wanted to speak but something told her that this was important.

Alex stopped twirling the drumstick, and carried a look of concern on his face as he stared at the other stick lying on the ground. He slowly bent down and picked it up and experienced the same feeling. Juanita noticed that Alex began to shake as he walked at turtles pace to sit behind his drums. Alex shook a bit more violently as he sat down and just gazed at the kit.

Alex stopped shaking for a bit and began running his hand along the kit as though reacquainting himself with and old friend.

Juanita watched on curiously. She noticed the sudden change, Alex's faces suddenly filled with anger, hate, frustration, fear and all the other emotions that had been plaguing him the last few months.

Alex began to pound a ferociously awesome beat in the drums. Alex beat as hard as he could not noticing what he was hitting and when, as he just let the emotion flow into his music. Alex kept this up with such a high intensity that it was scaring Juanita. She hadn't seen anything that looked and sounded so threatening and she was also scared Alex was putting too much into what he was doing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex yelled out loudly and for as long as he could.

Juanita almost shat herself. If she hadn't known how much things had built up in Alex before… she did now. Juanita didn't look at Alex for what felt like ten minutes, but in reality was 20 seconds, as she was scared what she would see. She was surprised however to find that he was smiling. His sweaty faced looked relieved as breathed heavily.

"That… Felt… Good!" Alex said in between each deep breath.

"Wow!" Juanita said speechless, she stared with amazement, and just seemed to gawk as Alex took of his beanie and hoodie to try and cool down, still breathing heavily.

Alex had noticed that Juanita was looking a bit scared.

"You didn't shit yourself you know" Alex said, running his hand through his hair knocking his do-rag off.

Juanita looked into Alex's eyes and she saw a gleam in his eyes that had been missing for what seemed like forever. Alex was actually enjoying himself.

"That was awesome!" Juanita said suddenly finding her voice as she ran over and gave Alex a big hug. "Someone should have got that on tape!"

"Don't worry, I did" Mohamed said watching with intrigue from the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?" Alex asked as he finally got his breathing under control, but now was feeling abit embarrassed.

"I was here when you walked in, you just seemed preoccupied so I didn't say anything," Mohamed said shrugging.

"Where did that come from?" Juanita asked still looking at Alex with awe, she wiped blood from Alex's cut out of his eye, "How did you see what you were doing?"

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know… it just happened" Alex said suddenly feeling exhausted. "It was like there was a big flow of water and I just went along for the ride."

"Do you want to go and talk privately? No offence Mohamed," Juanita said to Alex.

"None taken Juan," Mohamed said as Alex just shrugged his shoulders, and followed Juanita to his room and sat on his bed with their back against the wall.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked as she felt Alex's head drop to rest on her shoulder.

Alex didn't answer.

"Alex?"

Alex still didn't answer.

Juanita looked down at Alex and smiled, he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Juanita there and just stroked his hair, a smile plastered on her face. Juanita rested her head on Alex and she too fell asleep, looking after Alex used up a lot of energy.


	10. Brothers Reunited

They were still asleep when Nat came home, he didn't expect Alex would be home just yet, and before he could see Alex's stuff he saw Mohamed looking at something on his camera.

"What you watching?" Nat asked curiously as he came up behind Mohamed.

"Footage, I shot today" Mohamed said rewinding it, "Watch,"

Nat looked on as Mohamed pushed the play button, and was surprised to see Alex sitting at his drum kit, Nat looked up quickly and saw it empty in front of him, before looking back at the camera. Nat watched more and suddenly saw a ton of emotions suddenly flood into younger brothers face, and shortly after he began thrashing the drums with such intensity that it was scary. Nat just watched shaking at the knees, but he was still confused about one thing. Nat jumped a little when Alex let out his yell, this was scarier than any movie he had ever seen. As Alex finished his yell, Nat couldn't help noticing the Alex was looking happy.

"When did you get this?" Nat asked weakly.

"This morning, Alex and Juanita just come home and it happened," Mohamed said pushing the pause button on the camera.

"They were here?" Nat asked just as weakly.

"Actually, I think they're still upstairs" Mohamed said gesturing up.

Nat left Mohamed and slowly climbed the stairs and walked until he found he reached his and Alex's room, he pushed the door open quietly. Nat almost died. He looked with intrigue at Alex and Juanita, both sitting on Alex's bed. Alex was completely out of it, but Juanita looked as though she was just resting. She opened one of her eyes slowly and saw Nat and let out a little helpless smile.

"Hey Nat" Juanita said quietly and wearily.

"Hey Juanita…" Nat whispered as he quietly put his bag down, He didn't want to disturb Alex who looked peaceful. "How long have you been here?"

"Most the day," Juanita whispered now yawning.

Nat very carefully climbed on the bed, making sure not to disturb Alex, and sat to his other side.

"Mohamed showed…" Nat began quietly.

"I have never seen Alex so scary, but it was so hard not to watch," Juanita said, knowing what Nat was going to say.

"Where did he keep it all in such a small body?" Nat said, Juanita giggled quietly.

Nat and Juanita stopped talking, and seemed to just reflect on Alex between them.

After twenty minutes Alex finally began stir.

"What did you say again?" Alex muttered yawning.

Juanita giggled.

Alex yawned and slowly started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He picked his head up off Juanita's shoulder which was now numb. He began to stretch.

"Where did you keep it all?" Nat asked looking intently at his little brother.

Alex didn't immediately recognise the voice.

"What are you talking…?" Alex began, before he turned and looked at Nat.

Nat and Alex just stared at each other with out making a sound.

"Mohamed showed me, you on the drums today." Nat finally said breaking the awkward silence. "How did you do it?"

Alex kept staring at Nat long after he finished talking. Alex, finally after what seemed like for ever, shrugged.

"I don't know… it just happened…" Alex mumbled, he was less interested about what happened in the morning.

Nat smile weakly as he looked at Alex, he was about to get up and allow him and Juanita to be alone.

"I was lying, Nat" Alex said to Nat's back. Nat was already standing and almost out the door.

Nat stopped and turned to face Alex.

"About what?" he asked a little confused.

"When I said that I didn't want to be your brother…" Alex said.

Nat was speechless.

"…I do want to be your brother."

"I know, Alex" Nat said finding some of his voice.

Alex quietly climbed off his bed and with out warning threw himself on Nat, wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry Nat," Alex said as his brother hugged him back.

"I know Alex," Nat said, he knew Alex was trying to make amends for everything.

Nat and Alex just stood there hugging for ages.

"Do you blame me Nat?" Alex asked.

Nat knew this question would eventually come.

"No Alex" Nat said softly, "Why do you think that?"

Alex stood there awkwardly, he could see the smug look on Juanita's face.

"After Betty left… and I found out, you told it me it was my fault," Alex mumbled not entirely convinced.

Nat thought back, hard after about 40 seconds he knew why now.

"That was the light you broke, not this," Nat said suddenly.

"Really?" Alex asked looking into his brothers eyes.

"Yeah, it's not your fault mom died," Nat said hugging his brother tighter.

Alex felt as though a huge weight was lifted off him, he had only dreamed he would here Nat say those words.

Alex and Nat continued hug. Alex still had one thing bothering him.

"Is Mr Allen really…" Alex began.

"Yep, I think he felt too guilty for him to want us to know… but I think he wanted to be around." Nat said.

"What?" Juanita said looking confused, she enjoyed watching, but now she was confused.

"Didn't Alex tell you Mr Allen was our uncle?" Nat asked.

Alex looked a bit sheepish.

"No, he was too busy trying to knock himself… did you just say Uncle?" Juanita said shocked.

Nat and Alex laughed and finally broke apart from the hug.

"That's it Alex your going down," Juanita said jumping of the bed and tackling Alex.

Alex laughed as he wrestled with Juanita, without warning he reached out kissing Juanita on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked flipping Alex on to his back.

"To say thank you," Alex said as he smiled.

Juanita and Alex continued to roll around trying to kiss each other, until they grew hungry at went downstairs.

"You guy's finished playing?" Nat asked smirking as they came downstairs.

"Hell yeah bro," Alex said happily.

"I was wondering Alex, do you want to get the band back together?" Nat asked.

Alex thought about for a while.

"I don't want to be in a band," Alex said quietly.

"What? Why?" Nat asked shocked, Alex loved music and Nat couldn't see why.

"Not yet, I just want to play music and not worry about band stuff… and the press" Alex said quietly.

Nat just nodded, he understood now. But couldn't really see the press giving Alex a break.

"Do you want to them to come over any way?" Nat asked.

Alex shrugged, he wasn't fussed.

"If they want… but tell them to bring food," Alex said, sitting down at his drums again.

"Hey Juanita, want to learn some drum beats?" Alex asked smiling as he looked at Juanita.

Juanita shrugged.

"Why not dawg," Juanita said walking over to Alex, "Where do I sit?"

Alex tapped his lap and smiled.

Juanita smiled and sat down on Alex's lap. Nat was sending txts to every.

_Come over… bring food._

He looked up and saw Alex and Juanita together by the drums.

Alex was showing Juanita some beats and having her copy them, both seemed happy to just be able to chill out. 'If there was any two people on the planet made for each other it was Alex and Juanita' Nat reasoned.


	11. Not A Band Band

Rosalina was the first to arrive bring a couple of boxes of cookies, she had learned that one box never seemed to be enough. She felt a bit strange about the txt, it seemed an unusual request considering the circumstances.

"Hey Rosalina" Nat said kissing her passionately as she came in.

"Jeez Nat, you'd think we hadn't seen each other in days" Rosalina said smiling as she walked through the door.

"I'm just happy," Nat said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"If your thinking what I think you are thinking…" Rosalina said.

'What do you think I am thinking?" Nat asked with a grin.

"Not gonna happen…" Rosalina said with a grimace.

Nat winked and then nodded towards the drum kit.

Rosalina looked over and was a little more than surprised to see Juanita sitting on Alex as he taught her how to play the drums, and that Alex looked… happy.

"What's going on, Nat?" Rosalina asked quietly, she had heard Alex had almost started a fight earlier that day.

"Not entirely sure, but I came home and Alex was sleeping on Juanita and woke up happy." Nat replied.

"Uh huh, are you sure that's all?" Rosalina asked.

"Well there is some footage Mohamed shot today, but I'll show it to everyone when they get here" Nat said smirking.

Rosalina nodded and walked towards the living room.

"Hey Alex, Hey Juanita" Rosalina called out.

Alex and Juanita stopped playing the drums and looked up.

"Hey Rosalina," Juanita answered.

Alex looked slightly uncomfortably, he knew he had done wrong with practically everyone, but didn't really want to dwell on it.

"Hey" Alex said, "Sorry about being such a pain before."

Rosalina looked taken aback.

"You don't need to Alex, I understand things have been hard, I'm just pleased your you again." Rosalina said kindly.

"Thanks Rosalina" Alex said.

Alex then remembered I more recent concern.

"Is Thomas, coming over?" Alex said wondering if Thomas would be quick to forget their altercation.

"Don't worry Alex, he's cool with it," Nat reassuered

Alex wasn't entirely convinced, but shrugged it off as he continued to show Juanita how to play.

Nat and Rosalina just sat on the couch hugging while watching Alex and Juanita.

Ten minutes later Cooper walked through the door, with a few bags of corn chips and popcorn.

"What's that racquet?" Cooper asked as he shut the door.

"That's not nice, it's just Juanita on the drums" Alex called loudly.

"Alex?" Copper asked walking into the lounge, he saw Nat and Rosalina smirking on the couch and Juanita sitting on Alex at the drums.

"You called?" Alex said smirking.

"Alex…" Juanita said softly.

"Ok… What's going on?" Cooper demanded putting the bags on the table.

"Alex is teaching me how to play drums…" Juanita said keeping up the charade that it was all normal.

Before Nat could explain, the door opened again and David, Thomas and Qaasim all walked in carrying several boxes of pizza.

"What's this all about Nat?" Thomas said from behind the boxes, he couldn't see Alex. "We can't have a party with Alex the way he is."

Thomas, David and Qaasim put the boxes on the counter.

"Who says we can't?" Juanita called out, beating Alex to it.

With their view now clear, they just looked around a little confused. Why was Alex smiling? Was just one of the questions they were thinking.

Nat stood up and looked at his friends and then to his brother.

"I thought we should have a party… to welcome the old Alex back" Nat said, grinning at his younger brother.

"Ok… and how did we get the old Alex back?" Qaasim asked. He knew the Alex was back, but it all seemed a bit sudden.

Juanita and Alex got up from the drums and grabbed a couple of slices of pizza.

Nat didn't say anything as he put a DVD into the machine.

Thomas, David and Qaasim grabbed some pizza and sat down in front of the TV.

"What are we watching?" David asked.

"How we got Alex back" Nat said looking at Alex and Juanita who had gotten glasses of milk as well.

Everyone sat down and stared at the TV. Alex was a bit nervous, he had only lived it, he hadn't actually watched the tape himself.

Everyone curiously gazed at the TV.

"Footage curtesy of Mohamed," Nat said reaching for the remote.

"Just push play already," Thomas said loudly.

Nat grabbed the remote and pushed play.

They all watched intently as Alex beat the living crap of the drums before letting out his yell that put so many to shame. They were so engrossed they all sat there with the pizza's halfway to there mouths. The finally looked away, now at Alex with awe and curiosity.

"What?" Alex asked a little bashful.

"Dude, that was fucken awesome," Qaasim said earning him a reproachful look from Nat.

"Wow!" Cooper and Rosalina said together.

"Does this mean were going to be a band again?" Thomas asked although a little hesitant.

Alex looked at Nat.

"Not a band, band. Not yet, but we can still play together." Nat said looking back at Alex.

Juanita put her arm around Alex, she was just happy to have him back.


End file.
